


Flowing Poison

by Elennare



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorien is under threat from a strange menace, and the Lord and Lady must solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowing Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a challenge on Lord Of The Rings Fanatics Plaza, back in 2007. The story had to include Galadriel, Celeborn, a blood-stained object, and a serpent, and had to begin with "Once upon a time in the land of No Return".

Once upon a time in the land of No Return, the sorceress Ghash Búrz lay on her deathbed. For many years she had used her dark magic to foil death, but she no longer had the strength to do so, and her end drew near. She had the power for one last spell, and as her eyes fell upon the only other item in the room, Ghash Búrz knew what it would be.

Slowly, painfully rising, the sorceress prepared the enchantment. Facing the object of her magic, she chanted clearly.

"I leave now this body, and go into you. Through you I will bring poison and death to all lands. You shall breed and multiply, and through your descendants I shall live for ever!"

Throwing back her head, she gave a high-pitched, wailing shriek. As her body collapsed on the floor, a black cloud flew across the room and entered its new home.

_Many years later_

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were feasting with their people in their hall in Caras Galadhon, when a guard entered the room and approached them. In a low voice, she addressed them.

"My Lord, My Lady, an elf from the Western fences wishes to speak to you without delay. He brings grievous tidings, he says."

"Bring him in, Aranel" Lord Celeborn replied, with a troubled face.

Swiftly, the guard returned, accompanied by another elf. Bowing low to the Lord and Lady, he began his sad tale.

"My name is Candirith, and I speak on behalf of all in the Western fences. For many centuries, we have drawn our water from a great spring, and it has always been sweet and good to drink. But now it has been poisoned!" he paused for breath and continued, his words bitter. "By its side we found squirrels who had drunk it and died. We were warned by this, so no-one was poisoned. However, we are now hard put to find water. A great serpent has made its dwelling by the side of our spring. We believe it may be what has poisoned the water, and have tried to drive it away or destroy it, but it is strong, cunning and fierce and we are few. I have come to ask for help from the guard in our fight."

The hall was in silence; every elf present had been moved by Candirith's words. Galadriel and Celeborn's eyes met, and they knew their thoughts were the same. Celeborn turned to the waiting ellon.

"Truly, your plight is dire. No longer shall you fight alone; at first light tomorrow the guard shall set out."

"We shall accompany you, for I fear this serpent is more than it seems" added Galadriel. "Aranel will show you where you can find food and rest, for I see that you are very weary."

Candirith bowed to them. "I thank you, my Lord and Lady."

After he had left the hall, the feasting was resumed, but Celeborn and Galadriel were troubled in their hearts.

The next morning a score of guards assembled, together with the Lord and Lady of Lorien and Candirith. They would ride, so as to arrive swiftly, not weary from walking. Quickly they mounted and set off. It was a fair spring day, beautiful as only Lothlorien could be, but the riders, busy with their own thoughts, saw little of it.

A little after midday they dismounted near a group of talans, and Candirith led them swiftly to the spring. Water welled up between two white rocks, flowing away in a crystal clear stream. The grass was dotted with strange blue flowers. A beautiful place, yet Galadriel shivered. There was evil here.

A young elf rushed up to them. The sword in his right hand was dripping with blood, his clothes stained with it. He did not, however, seem to be injured, and his face was exultant.

"I wounded the snake, Ada!" He exclaimed. Remembering his manners, he bowed to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Candirith seemed half pleased, half angry.

"That was bravely done, my son, but it was also very foolish. You might have been hurt or killed. Where is the monster now?"

"Hiding behind the rocks. Look, there it is!"

The youngster pointed. Now they could all see the head, with its green and black pattern, poking around one of the rocks. Slowly, more came into view. Green coloured, with black diamond shapes, there was a diagonal slash roughly in the middle of its five foot long body.

The guards, weapons at the ready, were about to begin attacking when Galadriel held up her hand.

"Wait! This is not the cause of the evil here."

Slowly, she approached the serpent. In a low voice, Celeborn called to her, but she seemed not to hear. He dared not raise his voice lest he scare the snake into attacking her.

The Lady of Lorien did not hesitate. She felt no fear; deep in her heart, she recognized in the serpent a spirit akin to her own.

She stood next to it now. Kneeling beside it, she gently laid her hand on the scaly head and stroked it. Everyone watched tensely, afraid for her safety.

As she caressed the snake, a rich golden glow appeared around it. Without any sign of haste or fear, Galadriel rose to her feet and took a few steps backwards.

The glow grew stronger, until it became too bright to gaze at directly and all those present were forced to look away. When they looked again, the serpent had disappeared. In its place stood an old man, from whom warmth and kindness seemed to radiate. Though the snake had been wounded, he appeared unharmed. Facing the Lady Galadriel, he spoke, his words and accent strangely old-fashioned.

"I thank thee, fair lady, from the depths of my heart. Were it not for thy kindness, I should have been trapped in a beast's body while the world endured. My name is Ninquë. Might I know the name of my saviour?"

"I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien. How came you to be trapped in a serpent's body?"

"I was once a sorcerer, using my powers to heal, and to aid those in need. Angered by my actions, the evil sorceress Ghash Búrz used her evil magic to transform me into a serpent, cursing me to grow old but never die, a beast for all eternity, able to see the hurts of the world but not to sooth them, until someone should show me kindness. Thy kindness has broken the spell, and I am truly grateful. If I can repay thee in any way, I shall."

Lord Celeborn, Candirith, his son and the guards had remained silent and still, so astonished they seemed rooted to the ground. Now, Lord Celeborn approached and spoke.

"Truly, Ninquë, we are in an evil plight. Something has poisoned the water, but we know not what it is. Can you aid us?"

Ninquë gazed around the glade, stiffening suddenly.

"Of course! How did I not see it before?" Turning to Celeborn, he continued. "The cause of the poison lies in these blue flowers. Ghash Búrz put her spirit into them, and through them has spread death across many lands. But she shall do so no longer!"

Raising his arms, he chanted in a strange tongue. Then he called out "Ghash Búrz! Come!"

A dark cloud rose from the flowers, gathering in the shape of a woman.

"Too long hast thou cheated death, Ghash Búrz! Too long hast thou brought it to others! It is thy time. Leave Middle-Earth, and go to thy long rest!"

The ghostly figure began to dissolve, crying a high, thin wail. Soon, cloud and wail had vanished completely.

Galadriel spoke first.

"You have saved many lives with this act. We are truly in your debt."

"Will you not stay awhile with us, and rest from your toil?" Celeborn added.

Ninquë shook his head.

"I thank thee, but I would depart, and heal what ills I can, until I go to my final resting place. Farewell! Perhaps we shall meet again, for our tasks in life seem not unalike."

Bowing, he turned away, striding steadily towards the west. As one the elves stood and watched, as he walked away into the sunset.


End file.
